Perhaps We're all Fools of Love
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Sleeping Warrior Week part 2. different daily prompts
1. Drunkapade - College AU

Sleeping Warrior Week part 2 - Day 1: College AU

Mulan is just a common college girl who needed the help of alcohol.

* * *

Oh god. She was so drunk. And she knew it. Had she ever been this drunk? Well no. Tipsy, yes. Drunk? Never. She was Mulan Hua. Loss of control was a term that was so far away from her that she'd have to put herself in a canon to shoot herself to reach it.

Wait. That didn't make much sense did it.

"Makes sense to me," grumbled Mulan as she held onto the nearby wall. Oh god why. Why was everything so blurry and moving. This all hurt her head. Her stomach mostly. Where was she even going. Drunk Mulan only had questions. She had no answers. She kind of missed her sober self now.

Mulan stumbled across the hallway a few more steps, stopping at that door. Aurora's door. Was this a bad idea? Probably. Will she regret it in the morning? Mayhaps. Mulan sniggered. Mayhaps. She overheard someone - Ruby, was it? - use the word earlier explaining that it was a mix of maybe and perhaps. She recalled her friend enthusiastically explain it was a better word because it implied two words' meanings. Mulan shook her head, still giggling. God she's so drunk.

Then, abruptly, she took in a big breath and stood up straight. She looked squarely at Aurora's door. If anyone passed by and saw Mulan, they'd guess she was sober. But if they were closer and saw Mulan's face they'd think differently as did Aurora when she opened the door after a particular drunk someone knocked.

"Mulan?"

Aurora was surprised and so very much confused. For starters, she was not expecting Mulan to give her room a visit in the middle of the night. And another thing, Mulan was drunk! Mulan never got drunk. Tipsy, perhaps, but never drunk. She tentatively reached out and put her hand on Mulan's shoulder. Her friend had been shallowly breathing and just looking at her for the past few minutes.

And then it happened. Mulan kissed Aurora. Sober Mulan would have been thinking so many what if's: What if Aurora has a boyfriend? What if Aurora is absolutely straight? What if Aurora hates her after? But all of that just didn't matter to drunk Mulan. All that mattered was that Mulan had been able to push the two of them back into the privacy of Aurora's single. All that mattered was that Aurora was kissing back Mulan.

Aurora had her hands entangled in Mulan's hair. Her hands caressed Mulan's neck, jawline, and cheeks. Aurora pulled away when she reached Mulan's cheeks. She understood why their mouths would be so wet at the moment. Though, She dully noted that wasn't the only wet part of her at the moment. But why were Mulan's cheeks wet?

Mulan was crying. Even Mulan herself didn't realize it until they stopped kissing. Until she saw Aurora's worried face. Until Aurora's thumbs wiped beneath her eyes and she kissed both of her eyes tenderly. Aurora gave a final chaste kiss on the lips. Thankfully the tears had stopped for now. But both knew a question was left in the air, unasked.

Mulan leaned forward, resting her forehead on Aurora's. Aurora noticed her friend was breathing shallowly again. In attempts to soothe her, Aurora hugged her. She tried to ease the tense back muscles by moving her hands up and down. She waited. Until Mulan was ready.

"I want you."

Mulan whispered.

"I need you."

Another whisper let out like a breath.

"Will you let me have you?"

A question she dared to ask.

"Will you let me be yours?"

A vow as if her life depended on it.

Aurora, teary-eyed herself, kissed Mulan again. To keep the sanctity, the privacy, the intimacy of their night, Aurora kept her voice low. She let the words flow from her mouth into Mulan's.

"There's no other way I would want it to be."

And the girls giggled, kissing like there's no tomorrow to face. Embracing each other. Enjoying each other's warmth. To finish the perfect night, Mulan groaned. She then ran into the bathroom to intimately "talk" with the toilet how well her "drunkapade" with Aurora had went. Aurora of course, watched the entire scene unfold with amusement.


	2. Quite the Seeker - Crossover AU

Sleeping Warrior Week part 2 - Day 2: Crossover AU (Harry Potter)

_Mulan and Aurora are normal Hogwarts students deciding on which career path to take._

* * *

"Aurora, I really don't think I'm fit to be a national Quidditch player."

"Oh nonsense. You've been the youngest seeker chosen since Harry Potter and that was 20 years ago."

"But."

"And you're a girl. That's mad representation you'll be doing on the team."

Two seventh-years, one a Gryffindor, the other a Hufflepuff, were sitting in front of the Gryffindor commonplace, talking about their future. Aurora argued her girlfriend Mulan, the youngest and best seeker Hufflepuff has seen should continue the sport professionally. Mulan of course, argued that she does not have the talent to do such.

"Oh please. With your skills, you'll break the oldest retiring age record if anyone's keeping track of that. Besides, have you seen yourself fly?"

Mulan sighed and kissed her sweet Gryffindor love.

"No, but you did convince me that I can quite fly."

"You soar majestically."

Aurora said dreamily. That earned her a bonk on the nose, but it was totally worth it. Aurora laughed gleefully.

"Aw look at the two lovebirds getting all lovesick at each other."

"Leave us alone, Swan."

"Come on, Mulan. Be a nice sport. You are in our house's dormitory after all."

Mulan rolled her eyes. She and Aurora agreed to visit and sleep over each other's dorms, taking turns. While Aurora was nice enough to let her stay in Mulan's sleeping chambers be longer than Mulan in Aurora's, Mulan still came to the Gryffindor common rooms. And she was still noticeably irritated at the said visits. Two of their friends, Emma Swan and Ruby Ahlf are the most loyal and wonderful beings one could ask for a friend, but their reputation as tricksters were cutting close to the legendary Weasley twins. And even as seventh years, they were currently showing off that exact title. Mulan groaned and held the bridge of her nose. Aurora merely giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Be nice."

Aurora whispered. Mulan rolled her eyes again as she heard her friends coo at them. She gave them a nice glare and threw a cushion squarely into Emma's face. Emma was the more annoying one out of the two.

"Give us some privacy or I'll conjure up a Bludger in place of that cushion."

"You're a seeker!"

"You know as well as I that I can bloody beat up any of the beaters at their own game."

Sensing that this could get a little nasty, Aurora looked up from her seat in front of the fireplace and at her friends. Ruby was hardly trying to keep in her sniggers while Emma was terribly flabbergasted.

"It's not her night, guys. We'll see you tomorrow?"

After their two friends ran into their rooms, Aurora continued the conversation from earlier.

"Why are you so worked up tonight? Is this just because I said you should be a professional Quidditch player?"

Mulan mumbled. Unable to comprehend what Mulan had just said, Aurora asked her again to repeat.

"I don't want to be away from you that long of a time… Sure, maybe I could become one of those professional seekers. But that means, extra traveling… away from you."

"Mulan…"

"I know, it's a stupid reason. But I wanted to do something more meaningful to me. And what's meaningful to me is whatever I can do for you. And I thought maybe, I could be an Auror and protect you. Not that you're not capable of protecting yourself, but-"

Mulan never got to finish her rant because Aurora kissed her right then and there. Aurora kissed Mulan's lips, her eyes, her nose… Every part of Mulan that she loved.

"What's most meaningful to me is what's meaningful to you."

Aurora said breathlessly in between kisses.

"If being an Auror is where your passion lies, then do it."

She tenderly caressed her girlfriend's face.

"But don't say I never told you that you are strikingly attractive on that broomstick in game."

Finally, Mulan laughed for the first time that night. Maybe she could be a successful Quidditch player first, to show off just for Aurora. And then she could apply to be an Auror. Or maybe she'll stick to her plan, but play for Aurora privately. But for now, she decided to crumple away their future career plans while she and Aurora enjoyed in each other's company.

Hours later, before they closed in for the night, Mulan whispered into Aurora's ear.

"I never plan to forget how I wooed you in the first place."


End file.
